Kaiba's Christmas
by Meiun
Summary: This was originally in with the story 'Dreaming of Me' but I took it out and gave it it's own spot . Kaiba gets a christmas tree whether he likes it or not.


A/N This is just a silly one-shot I came up with out of the blue, thanks to the e-card I got from Alan. So this is dedicated to Alan and Freak-09.

Standard disclaimer, I don't own yu-gi-oh characters, though if I did…ah never mind.

Christmas one-shot

"No way, Kiri, I am not helping you. Onisama isn't going to be happy."

"Your Onisama needs to lighten up, Mokuba. Christmas is fun, happy, laughter, and all those things your Onisama needs to learn to deal with anyway." Kiri muttered as she finished putting the decorations on the tree. She dangled one on her finger and showed Mokuba "look, a Black Magician, isn't he cute?" Kiri turned and hung him on the tree and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

It hadn't been easy getting the decorations, but with a little friendly persuasion, Pegasus had come through.

_Flashback_

"_You owe me, Peggy dear." Kiri glared at Pegasus who winced at the nickname._

"_It is Pegasus, not Peggy, Kiri-girl."_

"_It's Kiri, not Kiri-girl, Peggy dear."_

_Pegasus sighed then smiled at her. "What do you want with ornaments of the cards, Kiri?"_

_Kiri allowed herself a small smile of victory, "A Christmas tree for Kaiba."_

_Pegasus nearly choked in shock. "Kaiba-boy has a Christmas tree?"_

"_No, but he will. Now about those ornaments…"_

_End Flashback._

"Perfect" she declared and glanced around the rest of the living room she had just finished decorating for Christmas. "I do good work, if I do say so myself."

"Well, you do say so yourself and I am sleeping at a friend's house tonight." Mokuba yelled as he was running out the door. "Onisama is due home tonight, and I am not sticking around for that." The door slammed shut behind the fleeing teenager. Kiri threw up her hands and grumbled about some people not understanding the joys of Christmas.

She wandered into the kitchen to finish the cookies she had been making for tomorrow's Christmas party at the children's library. She loved working there at Christmas when all the little ones would show up to meet Santa Claus and tell their wishes. The library always tried to do something for all the major holidays around the world to expose the children to different traditions besides their own.

Kaiba set his bag down in the hallway and trailed into the living room in something akin to trepidation, if he would allow himself to feel such a weak emotion that is. Blinking lights beckoned him to step into a magical wonderland of Christmas.

Kaiba just stood in the doorway caught between wanting to strangle her, beat her, or just throw her off a bridge somewhere and be done with it. Lights festooned the windows, garlands hung on the mantle with stockings with his and Mokuba's name on them. On closer inspection, he realized they were hand made and the culprit was lying asleep on the couch. The tree was decorated with small figurines of the cards, Blue Eyes White Dragon was the tree topper, tail wrapped around the top branch with wings spread out as if to take flight.

He walked over and stared down at his nemesis sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangerous male standing over her. She had flour on her cheek from where she had brushed her hand across it. Her hair was falling out of the messy bun she had put it in before she started the cookies; a couple of strands falling across her face. He reached down and brushed them back, before sighing and walking away. He stared out his office window at the falling snow and contemplated why he hadn't just woke her up and demanded she take it all down. He had a feeling it would lead to one hell of an argument, one he might even win or at least walk away with some semblance of her actually having listened to him. After all, it was his home and he had a right to say what went on in his home.

A note still lay on his desk from Mokuba, disavowing all responsibility for her actions and telling his brother where he could be found. It had been a long time since he and Mokuba had celebrated Christmas, a very long time. Kaiba stared out the window with memories of another time and place dancing across the frosted window pane.

He once again found himself in front of the sleeping girl again watching her with veiled eyes. He picked her up and carried her up to his room to sleep while he caught up on the work piled up on his desk from his absence. He reasoned with himself that someone should use the bed, and he wasn't planning on it anytime tonight so it might as well be her. Besides, they had a tournament the day after tomorrow and she needed to be well rested to maintain her spells. Not to mention, she was outright cranky if she didn't get enough sleep.

He worked on his computer long into the night and dawn found him asleep at his desk, under his hand a printed receipt for some things he had ordered. The tree had looked a little barren without presents underneath. Besides, Mokuba needed a few things anyway.

_Owari_

_Onisama-big brother_


End file.
